Jaune Arc, the Metaphysical Swordsmith
by AFatFlyingWhale
Summary: Jaune Arc, retired hunter, decides to take a leaf out of Ruby's book, and try his hand at weapon crafting. After varying levels of success, he begins work on his magnum opus. But it's Jaune, so it doesn't turn out like anyone expected. Oneshot.
1. Not Technically A Prequel

Jaune Arc was a rather strange man.

After a rather extensive career as a Huntsman, Jaune retired early to work on a passion one of his longtime allies and closest friends had introduced to him, one solemn winter night.

Weapon smithing.

Jaune had become rather adept at this hobby, which had soon turned into a rather busy full time job. Turns out, if you were once a heroic swordsman, people will want to buy your swords.

Who would've guessed.

Of course, Jaune felt as if his talent was wasted on these measly blades of metal and craftsmanship, and he wished to set his sights on a far more exotic project.

He just didn't know what he would consider his penultimate project, his magnum opus.

Until he did, of course.

It was a rather late night in Patch, and Jaune, alongside some of his closest allies, were drinking the local tavern out of business. Or into their biggest profits since the last time. It was hard to tell, at this point, considering Jaune was completely hammered.

Somehow, the conversation had strayed to something that rarely came up in standard discussion.

"You -hic- you know that guy?" Yang asked, swaying on her barstool.

"What guy?" Ruby asked, drearily.

"The one who -hic- who stuffed a cat into a box?" Yang said, raising a few eyebrows from the surrounding veterans.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this conversation in public, Yang," Blake said, blushing.

"The cat was both alive -hic- alive and dead, at the same time," Yang said, completely missing Blake's input.

"Yang, what are you talking about?" Ruby asked, surprisingly coherent.

"I think I might know what she's talking about," Ren said, the so-called designated driver. "Schrodinger, right? Atlesian physicist, talked a lot about quantum physics."

Yang nodded, before slumping over atop Blake, who grunted from the sudden impact.

"Wait, what is she talking about?" Jaune slurred, looking up from above his empty cup.

Weiss chose this opportunity to represent her kingdom. "Schrodinger theorised that the cat inside the box was both alive and dead, once subjected to a poison, but that looking inside the box one would only see the cat alive or dead, not both."

"So, it was everything and nothing at the same time?" Jaune asked, his head rising from the bar a slight amount.

"I suppose, in a way," Weiss responded, a confused look on her face.

"I have an idea!" Jaune stood up and exclaimed loudly.

"Pancakes!" Nora cried out in her sleep, contributing her usual amount to their discussion.

Tomorrow, Jaune was going to have the biggest hangover.

And the best idea he'd ever heard of.

His magnum opus.

* * *

Morning broke, much to the shame of Jaune. His eyes were crusted over from sleep, and he had a throbbing headache.

It lasted all of about six seconds before a thought popped into the forefront of his mind.

The Sheath Of Infinite Possibilities.

That was it. A name for a weapon, one of indescribable power and unending value.

Jaune quickly grabbed his scroll and began researching into quantum physics, specifically quantum entanglement, before jumping out of bed and heading towards his workshop.

The door squeaked open on its hinges and Jaune completely missed the passed out Ruby lying on the bunk in his workshop, head buried into a pillow.

Jaune took a seat, and began sketching.

Hours passed, and it was nearly lunch before stirring behind Jaune snapped him out of his planning mindset.

"Jaune?"

Jaune spun around in surprise, before averting his eyes from the partially dressed twenty-something reaper that was sat in his bunk, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, ah, hey Ruby. You surprised me," Was all Jaune could think to say, as he went back to revising his sketch.

Ruby looked at herself, before quickly grabbing her pyjama top and throwing it on. She stood up and wandered over to Jaune, leaning over to look at what had absorbed his attention.

"Wow, Jaune. What's this?" Ruby asked, staring at his designs.

"It's my masterpiece, Ruby. My magnum opus!" Jaune exclaimed excitedly.

"Right. Is this why you didn't remember I'm staying here whilst Yang and Blake are at dads?" Ruby asked, looking at Jaune.

"Partially. I was also almost black-out drunk last night, so I may not be in the best mindset." Jaune replied.

Ruby moaned, seemingly remembering her hangover. "Please, don't remind me. I'm just going to go get some breakfast." Ruby looked at her scroll, before amending her previous statement. "Lunch. I'm going to get some lunch. Weiss will no doubt be wondering where I am, so I'll be out for a while. Want me to bring you something back?"

"Nah, that's fine Rubes. Enjoy your lunch, and tell Weiss I said hi," Jaune responded, before looking at Ruby. "You should probably wear more than that."

Ruby blushed and smacked Jaune over the head, and Jaune laughed.

He had seven sisters, it wasn't like he was interested in his honorary ninth sister.

Nora would've killed him if he'd said eighth.

* * *

A month had passed since Jaune's brilliant idea, and it was done.

Complete.

Finally, it was time for a test.

Ruby had shown up, far more scuffed up than the last time she'd been in Patch, but far more excited.

Surprisingly, so had Weiss.

"So, Jaune, where'd you get this idea exactly?" Weiss asked, concern on her face.

"Remember a month ago, when Yang brought up that Atlesian physicist?" Jaune asked, and both girls nodded.

"Well, I was super drunk, as most of us were, and it just popped into my head!" Jaune finished explaining happily.

"Do you normally make a habit of following every idea that pops into your head when you are drunk?" Weiss asked.

"Well, yeah. It hasn't led me astray so far," Jaune replied, a questioning look on his face.

"Jaune, your only ideas you have when you are drunk are to buy food. The only reason it hasn't led you astray is because you physically can't be led astray by grocers in Patch, regardless of what time it is," Ruby said, a smirk on her face.

Jaune simply stood there in silence for a moment, before regaining his bearings.

"Alright girls, are you ready?" Jaune asked, the sheath in question hanging on his belt.

"Yeah, Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed.

"By all means, Jaune," Weiss said.

That was the best go ahead he'd been given so far, and he reached his hand down the the handle, grasping it with his fingers.

A beat passed.

A second beat.

Jaune pulled.

In a single moment, the entire universe coalesced, and Jaune withdrew a weapon unlike any other.

"What the fuck," Ruby and Weiss said in unison, staring at the weapon.

Jaune didn't say anything, just amazed it worked.

In his hand, Jaune held the handle to the sword. His eyes followed up from the handle, and to the blade.

Or at least, where a blade should've been.

Instead, there was a rigid mass of banana skins.

"Well, that is certainly not what I was expecting," Jaune said.

Weiss and Ruby didn't reply.

"Should I try again?" Jaune asked.

Weiss and Ruby nodded.

After a little bit of difficulty, Jaune managed to sheath the organic weapon, and there was an audible clunk as the handle sealed to the sheath.

"Second try, here we go!" Jaune said, pulling the handle out of the sheath.

Another moment of reality simultaneously collapsing and forming, and out came a blade.

Unlike the first catastrophe, this was actually a blade, and one made of metal!

A resounding success!

Except for the moment it left the sheath and Jaune stopped applying as much force to it as he could.

It thudded to the ground, and cracked the stone where it landed.

Jaune had released his grip on the sword, grasping his sword hand in his off-hand.

"Ow, ow, ow," Jaune muttered, shaking his bruised hand.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Ruby asked, as Weiss stood up to peer at the metal.

"Heavy," Jaune said, massaging his wrist.

Weiss bent over and grasped the sword, before straining.

She grunted from the exertion, before releasing her grip and falling flat onto the ground.

"Ah, Weiss!" Ruby said, rushing over to her partner.

Jaune walked over, and placed both hands on the sword, before nodding to the two girls. "Can I get some help?"

Ruby nodded, and helped Weiss up, and the three proceeded to lift the blade, and carefully slot it inside the sheath.

There was another audible clunk, and the weight on Jaune's belt ceased to exist.

"Woah, that was weird," Jaune said under his breath, exhaustion covering his and both girls faces.

"Quick break and food?" Jaune asked, gesturing towards the picnic basket full of sandwiches he'd brought.

Two exhausted nods came, and the three took a lunch break.

* * *

With lunch concluded, Jaune, Weiss and Ruby were ready to see what blade the endless miasma of the universe would bring forward.

Jaune set his hand on the handle once again.

"Third time's the charm?" He said, and he pulled.

Jaune always knew he'd do something stupid sooner or later, something he'd regret for the rest of his life.

As the blade exited the sheath and splattered Ruby and Weiss in green paint, he knew this was that one thing.

The one thing he would regret for the rest of his life.

It wasn't Fall of Beacon level, but from Weiss and Ruby's reactions, you'd think it was.

"Jaune!" Ruby screamed, jumping up.

"Arc!" Weiss also screamed, leaping to her feet.

"Oops," Was all Jaune could say.

White glyphs hovered around the yard as Weiss attempted to kill Jaune. Ruby grabbed a hold of her partner, and attempted to calm her down, even as both girls stared death stares at the swordsman.

"Easy, Weiss. It's not like Jaune knew what was going to happen. Please don't kill him," Ruby said, and Weiss slowly calmed down.

A couple of minutes passed, and Ruby and Weiss were mostly cleaned up, their clothes still a little green.

"So, Jaune, if you try again, please face the other way," Weiss said, still grumpy.

Jaune did so, placing the handle back against the sheath, the clunk indicating that it still worked, even if the blade wasn't actually attached, and was in fact a long line towards the girls.

"Alright, fourth time's the charm?" He said questioningly, before drawing the blade.

The gods were confused once again as their creations seemingly flickered before them, and Jaune drew the sword.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this," Jaune said, as the three of them stared dumbly at the weapon.

In Jaune's hand sat a sword unlike any other, again, for the fourth time.

The sword barked at Jaune.

Jaune dropped the sword.

"Zwei?" Ruby asked, looking at the corgi that sat atop the handle.

Zwei barked in reply, wagging his tail happily. Zwei was unsure how he'd gotten here, but Ruby, Weiss and Jaune were here, so he wasn't worried.

He hopped down from the handle, landing softly on the ground and bounding over into the outstretched arms of Weiss, a surprised look still on the three's faces.

"Jaune, how did you do that?" Ruby asked, stunned.

Jaune couldn't formulate words, just shaking his head in disbelief.

Their stunned silence was interrupted by a ringing sound, and Ruby quickly pulled out her scroll.

"Yang? Yeah, uh-huh, right. Well…"

Even from where Jaune was standing he heard the loud exclamation from Yang.

"Relax, Yang! He's right here!"

Zwei barked a confirmation.

"So you were playing with him, and he just vanished right in front of you. Ok…"

Yang continued to talk, Jaune unable to make out anything but an unintelligible blur of noise.

"Well, what happened happened, and you're not crazy, so don't worry?" Ruby said hesitantly.

More loud shouting exited the scroll's speakers, Ruby holding it away from her ear.

It didn't stop, and Ruby tactfully hung up on her screaming sister.

"Are you sure that it was a good idea to hang up on her?" Jaune asked.

Ruby shrugged. "She'll get over it."

"So, one more time?" Jaune questioned his audience.

Ruby shrugged again, ever the eloquent huntress.

Weiss, far more versed in carrying a conversation, glared at Jaune, obviously not over the paint incident, although Zwei was tempering her attitude.

Jaune took that as a yes, placing the empty hilt in the sheath, and preparing to draw for the final time today.

Jaune took a deep breath.

He drew, for the fifth and final time.

The sword was heavy, but Jaune didn't even notice, staring at the girl that slumped to the ground.

Her red hair splayed across the dirt, her bronze armour glistening in the sunlight.

"Pyrrha?!"

* * *

 **Well that was a fun little oneshot, had the idea a while ago and figured it was pretty funny, so I decided to write it. I may do more chapters if anyone _really_ wants, but this was meant to be a oneshot.**

 **And, as always, see you next story  
~AFatFlyingWhale**


	2. The Long Awaited Sequel

**Thanks to Maxstroid, Justas Kondrusevicius, Fittzym and Mark Vibadag for supporting me this month!**

* * *

Stepping into Beacon Academy on any given day was always a roll of the dice.

Would it explode? Was someone trying to create the ultimate breakfast food? Was the entire world in danger of running out of vaguely-assorted lunch meats?

Come to think of it, it was reasonably food-based issues that seemed to spring up most commonly.

Ruby pushed the door to her classroom open with a heavy sigh, setting her tablet down on the desk and flicking the student list up to her board, taking a sip from her heavily-sugared coffee as she did so.

"Professor Rose? Could I have a moment of your time?"

Ruby let out a long, drawn-out sigh. Indigo Monet, a thoroughly-well-read student with a penchant for over-achieving. A long pain in her side.

"Yes, Monet? Is there something I can help you with, half-an-hour before class?"

Ruby waited for the sarcasm to sink in, but either Monet ignored it or just plain didn't think that she was acting somewhat antagonistically towards her.

"I was wondering if you could reiterate what you mentioned in our previous lesson, about experimental weaponry?"

Surprised, Ruby was more than happy to answer any questions. "Of course. What was it you wanted to be repeated?"

"I believe you mentioned off-hand that you know Master Weaponsmith Arc?"

Except questions like that. Another sigh, another sip of super-sweet coffee. "Yes, Monet."

"What's he like?"

Wasn't that one hell of a question, too. That was a can of Grimm that didn't need to be opened. Nor did she want to delve that far back in her memory.

"He's a bit of a dick."

Monet seemed completely shocked, unable to parse the words that the older professor had spoken aloud.

Ruby, however, had started a ball rolling, and she wasn't going to stop now. "He was great when we were your age, but as time passed, and tragedies became more commonplace, he withdrew, becoming sullen, aggressive. He tried to put it all behind him, cut his hair short and took up a hobby. It worked, in a sense, but the absolute superiority he feels now is stagnating his creative process, and he feels as if that it is all fault but his own."

Monet stared in shock as her professor became more enraged, silver eyes gleaming. "Just because he made a weapon that accessed every single reality at a time in conjunction doesn't mean he's the end-all be-all of weapon smiths. I was easily at his level when I was in third grade, and he has the gall to mention his newest discoveries and inventions any time I see him."

"He what?!" Monet's interjection snapped Ruby out of her rant.

"Oh, some stupid weapon. A bladeless sword with a sheath that held every single realm of possibility in it, and when the sword was drawn the blade would be made of a different material every time. We only tried it a few times before he swore never to use it again."

Monet was enraptured. She searched for a question out of the hundreds rushing through her head, and settled on one. "Why did he stop using it?"

Ruby shrugged, placing her now-empty mug on her desk. "A couple reasons. Mainly he pulled his dead girlfriend back from the dead out of the sheath. That and the fact that we theorized that, if the wielder had sufficiently bad luck it was possible to withdraw a material that could feasibly end the known universe in an instant."

To Monet, those seemed like good reasons, and then the rest of her mind caught up with what she'd heard. "It brought the dead back to life?"

Ruby nodded nonchalantly. "It also teleported my dog. We're a little unsure how, but Zwei always did have a habit of getting places he shouldn't."

For the first time in Ruby's life, she heard Monet emit a squeak of fear. "I-"

"Eh, it doesn't really matter now anyway. The sheath is locked away, and you'd have to ask Jaune or Pyrrha where that is. Not that either would tell you, of course, even if you tortured them separately, but maybe torturing them together would work? I don't really know, it's not something I really think about, unless I see the color green. I've never had to work so hard to get paint out of clothing before. Even blood doesn't stain that bad."

Monet had stopped listening, eyes glazed over.

"Monet? Are you okay?"

The young girl stepped out of the classroom without a single word, leaving a shrugging Ruby in her wake. "She'll be fine. It's not like I gave her the answer to a problem she's had since her birth or anything."

* * *

Opening her eyes, a mild searing pain in them from the sweat that dripped down her forehead, Pyrrha attempted to reach up and push aside the bright red hair that had stuck in place.

She couldn't move her hands, which was odd. She also couldn't feel her legs, but she could feel the rough texture of wood against her skin, and seeing as both herself and Jaune subjected themselves to a stylised living of post-modern neo-futurism in regards to their decor, a wooden chair was significantly out of her comfort zone.

Also the girl in front of her that was currently carving a pattern into her husband's chest with a sharp, Aura-infused knife was a pretty good indication that something was wrong, but for all Pyrrha knew this was an early anniversary gift.

"Oh, good, you've woken up. Sorry about the tranquilizer, it was a little more powerful than I'd expected. It was barely enough to put the blond down for the count, but you dropped like a rock. Might be a little brain damage, but you'll live."

Pyrrha realized that what she had thought was sweat was instead blood as one eye became coated in the red liquid, causing the woman to blink in a poor attempt to clear her vision.

"Here, let me. Can't torture him if you can't see it."

Pyrrha nodded a thank you as her eye was dabbed with a wet cloth, clearing her sight. "So, what is it this time? Money? Power?"

"The sheath of endless possibility."

Pyrrha quirked a recently-cleaned eyebrow in surprise. "Is that what it's called now? I thought it was called the metaphysical sheath?"

"Much like its contents, it has many names."

Jaune piped up at this point. "Technically it has no contents. It's empty."

"Quiet, Jaune, the grown-ups are talking," the girl said, placing a finger against his lips.

Jaune ignored that. "You look like you're twelve."

"And I'm the one with the knife that isn't chained to a chair. See where I'm going with this?"

Pyrrha let out a laugh. "You need to work on your interrogation skills."

"Oh? Do I?" The girl asked, lazily spinning the sharpened blade in her fingers, a non-committal expression on her face.

"Yeah," Jaune replied, spitting a mouthful of blood to the side. "This isn't even permanent. See this scar?"

He gestured with a nod towards the long scar that ran down his side. "That's from when I was gored by a Boarbatusk. And this one on my other side, that's from the time that I was cut open by an assassin."

Pyrrha spoke up. "What about the one on your back, the really cool looking one?"

Jaune chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that one. It does look pretty cool, so I'm told. Apparently it can tell the future if you read it."

The girl's eyebrow raised dramatically, the knife ceasing its spin. "Show me."

She stepped around, checking Jaune's back. "There's no scar here-"

The top of the chair slammed into her nose, sending her stumbling back, edges of her vision fading white as Jaune slammed one of the legs of the chair into her hand, shattering the bone underneath.

Pyrrha followed up by rocking her own chair over, dislodging the knife in her side and regaining the feeling in her legs, quickly clambering to her feet and quite literally performing a flawless backflip, landing the back of the chair against the girl's chest, breaking it into chunks of wood.

"Ooh, good move, Pyr. Ten outta ten."

Pyrrha performed a mock bow before tugging the girl to her feet, shoving her against the nearest wall and grasping the chains that kept Jaune secure.

The chains wrapped themselves around Pyrrha's arms and pulled her away, slamming her against her husband, immediately binding to the two.

The girl stood shakily, coughing up a bit of blood as her Aura pooled around her form. "Ow."

Jaune, head buried in Pyrrha's chest, spoke up. "Pyrrha, babe, can you…"

Pyrrha strained. Nothing happened. "Sorry. My semblance isn't working."

Jaune hummed noncommittally, giving Pyrrha a reason to quirk one eyebrow.

"You two are definitely troublesome. Thing is, I know all your weaknesses. Like your polarity."

"You know who we are, but we don't know who you are. Doesn't seem very sporting," Pyrrha remarked.

Jaune joined in, still muffled. "And I doubt you know all our weaknesses. Probably just the ones that are publicly known.

The girl shook her head. "No, I know all of them."

"So you know that I'm painfully allergic to East-Mistralian peppers?" Jaune asked.

The girl paused. "I do now."

Pyrrha managed to crane her neck to look at Jaune. "She's good."

The chains moved themselves once more, repositioning the two. Whilst Pyrrha was suspended vertically, Jaune found himself inverted. "All this is going to do is give me a headache. That's pretty much it. Definitely not going to be good for memory."

The girl kicked Jaune in the jaw.

"Ow. I need that."

"You won't for long," The girl replied.

Jaune shook his head. "No, I'll probably still need my jaw. That seems pretty crucial, in the grand scheme of things."

Pyrrha nodded along. "I'd definitely miss it."

Jaune nodded. "See! You wouldn't want to deprive Pyrrha of my… jaw… I've lost track of this metaphor. Simile. Proverb?"

The girl ran one hand through her azure hair. "If I didn't need the location of the sheath I'd just kill both of you and be done with it."

Jaune struggled with a shrug. "I mean, it's just a sheath. It isn't anything special."

"It brought the dead back to life!"

Another shrug. "Yeah, but what can't these days? I swear, if they keep adding features that bloat my ScrollOS I'm going to just quit the contract and jailbreak it with PapyrOS. That'll show them."

The girl kicked Jaune in the jaw again.

"You really need to stop doing that. I've only got so much Aura. At some point you might do something you regret."

"Speaking of things you might regret, you still haven't told us your name," Pyrrha followed up.

"My name is Indigo Monet, and I will become a god!"

Pyrrha and Jaune shared a glance. "Well, it's still better than how you introduced yourself."

Jaune had to agree with that. "Not my most charismatic of introductions."

"You will bend the knee before me, or I will eradicate your bloodline! I'll-"

Monet didn't get much further than that before she was interrupted. "Okay, A; I can't kneel, you've got me suspended upside-down from the ceiling, and B; I have a pretty large bloodline. Like, probably a tenth of Vale's population is somehow related to me. Distantly, of course, but it's pretty wide. Descendant of an ancient Valean King and all that."

Pyrrha continued. "Also, I've only knelt for two people in my life, the first put an arrow through my heart and the second, well, I don't swing that way. Sorry. Though I feel like you started at the latter and have slowly been progressing towards the former."

"Just tell me where the sheath is!"

Jaune and Pyrrha shared yet another glance before Jaune decided to respond. "Okay, so, you know the town market? Take a left from there onto the south street, go down three blocks, take a right at the pub, follow that road until you see an alley on the left. Wander down there until you think you've gone too far, and then wander some more. The sheath will find you, not the other way around."

"That's the most bullshit thing I've ever heard."

Jaune performed another upside-down shrug. "Hey, I'm just the messenger."

Monet paused. "You destroyed the sheath years ago, didn't you."

"Finally! Of course I destroyed it, are you kidding? It can literally bring the dead back to life, you want me to risk accidentally bring a dark god back to life?"

There was a single beat of silence.

"Jaune, I think that's what she wants," Pyrrha muttered.

Jaune ohh-ed in understanding. "Well, why didn't you just say so? I could do that really easily. Should've just asked in the first place, I'd be more than happy to help."

Monet sat on the ground, clasping at her head. "I interrogated Professor Rose as to what you were like. She made it sound so, so simple."

Pyrrha laughed. "Ruby? You 'interrogated' Ruby Rose, the Grand Crimson Reaper of the Damned? The God Hunter herself? I'm so, so sorry for what you've been through."

Jaune looked up at Pyrrha. "Ruby has titles? Why don't I have any cool titles?"

"You do, Jaune. Grand Swordsman, the Healer of Breakpoint, Mastersmith. Ring any bells?"

"Is 'Ring any bells' one of my titles?"

"No, that's one of Nora's."

Jaune nodded. That one made too much sense. "So, Monet, was it?"

Monet nodded very slowly, as if she was considering her entire life's choices.

"How about you let us go, and we let you go. No consequences, no worries, we just go our separate ways. Sound fair?"

Monet shook her head. "I'm in the position of power in this scenario! I'm in charge, I make the demands, not you!"

"Well, I can't technically disagree with you. It's just that we were supposed to meet the rest of our team for brunch about, oh, an hour ago? I'm sure you've heard the tales of JNPR's successful brunches. Can you imagine what might happen were one to not happen?"

Monet nearly released the two of them then and there. The fear was almost too much.

But something caught her eye. "You didn't…"

As Pyrrha rose one eyebrow and Jaune tried his best to steer the conversation, and subsequently Monet's attention, quite literally anywhere else, the girl stood up, stalking over to the wall where she'd placed their weapons.

"This isn't Crocea Mors…"

Jaune laughed. "Eh-heh, what do you mean? Crocea Mors has always looked like that. It's definitely not what you think it is!"

"Jaune, please don't tell me that's the Sheath of Infinite Possibilities that you were bringing to brunch."

Jaune mentally rose his hands in defense. "To be fair, I wasn't expecting to get kidnapped. Adult-napped. Hunter-napped? Is that a thing?"

His questions were interrupted when Monet lifted the weapon.

"Wait, wait! Just, please, don't draw it! Take it, free us, draw it outside of Vale! Just don't do it here! It could cause significant, untold damage!"

Monet ignored his pleas. She took the handle of the blade in one hand.

She withdrew the blade.

For the first time in a very, very long time, reality itself warped, perception altered, and physics found itself vaguely concerned over a new lawbreaker.

The blade came free of the sheath.

A blade made entirely of small, bright yellow spigots.

Monet stared at the blade. "What is this?!"

"It's the Sheath of Infinite Possibilities! It has literally infinite possibilities, the clue's in the name! What were you expecting!" Jaune shouted, exasperated.

Monet resheathed and then redrew the blade.

Cosmic karma altered, and out came the blade once more.

Well, not really a blade. It was instead a very familiar severed human arm.

"Oh, so that's where that ended up," Jaune remarked, Pyrrha sending him a concerned look.

For the third time in nearly as many minutes, Monet drew the blade.

Nora Valkyrie landed on the floor, took one look at the room, and yelled. "Ren, I found them!"

Monet bolted.

* * *

 **Been a very, very long while, but I was inspired to write another chapter real quick. Only took about an hour to write up, but I made myself cackle a little. Probably never going to write a third chapter, but there's always 2022. Who knows.**

 **New chapter of Systema going up at the usual time, hopefully.**

 **Also, if you like my stuff and feel like supporting me, I have a Pa Treon, if you ever want to toss me some change.**

 **And, as always, see you next time!  
~AFatFlyingWhale**


End file.
